nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Airtech 1000
The Airtech 1000 (also nicknamed the AT1K) is a Nerf Airtech/Action Blasters blaster released in 2002/2005. It held four Micro Darts, and was the successor of the SuperMaxx 350. The At1K, as it was called, was an ordinary blaster in range, accuracy, and capacity, but it has a very high rate of fire. The auto rotate barrel shoots from the top, halfway through a trigger pull, like a Maverick REV-6. The At1K, unlike other Airtech blasters, didn't use an air pump system, but if the cocking slide was pulled halfway, it would shoot, (but far less than normally) as well as if the slide was pulled at any amount. It was re-released in 2005 in the Action Blasters line in a new, blue color scheme although performance remained the same. It, despite not having any air tanks, has a faux Liquitron power gauge and air chamber that the Airtech 2000, Airtech 3000 and Airtech 4000 all have. This blaster came in purple and blue, with the purple version now rarer than the more commonly available blue version. It was also re-released as a Toy Story blaster sometime shortly after the original release. Description The Airtech 1000 is the little brother of the Airtech family. It is the spiritual successor to the SuperMaxx 350, being very closely related. It fires 4 Micro Darts like the SuperMaxx 350, and has about the same range. Every shot, however packs a punch. It is fired by pulling back the blue tip at the end and pulling the trigger. Sometimes it can get a bit stiff, making this one very difficult to cock for younger children. How to Fire Predecessors This blaster was predated by three blasters, all of which it shares multiple resemblances. In 1994 the Rocketstorm was released in the Hyper Rip Rockets series. It featured four "prongs" in which the darts were slid onto. This blaster had very good range, but had poor accuracy. In 1997 the SuperMaxx series was launched under the Nerf label and one of the new blasters was the SuperMaxx 250, the smallest blaster in the series. It used the four "prongs" which were first used on the Rocketstorm and was deemed the successor to it. This particular blaster featured inproved accuracy but the range was cut in half. This blaster wasn't very popular and was soon replaced. Later on the SuperMaxx 350 was released. It was a superior version of the 250, featuring up-to-date styling but not much more than that. It still featured the same 24-foot ranges and was nothing more than a styling change. When this blaster was released, it borrowed several elements from its predecessors. The prongs were re-used in this blaster as well as similar ranges. Despite these connections, there was never a successor to the 1000. Boxes Airtech1k.jpeg|The first variation, the purple kind. Airtech1000bl.jpg|The second variation, the Toy Story kind. Airtech1000.jpg|The third variation, the blue kind. Trivia * It can fire any type of dart, but oddly works best with Buzz Bee Micro Darts. * It is the only blaster in the Nerf line to be released as a Toy Story promotional blaster. * It is the smallest blaster in the Airtech series. See Also * Airtech 2000 * Airtech 3000 * Airtech 4000 * Airtech Ball Blaster * Airtech Air Jet Squadron Category:Discontinued Blasters Category:Airtech Category:Nerf blasters Category:Blasters that fire up to 20-29 feet Category:Action Blasters Category:Blasters that fire Micro Darts Category:Handguns